


You're a Terrible Cook

by Abiwim



Category: Spooks | MI-5
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-23
Updated: 2018-03-23
Packaged: 2019-04-07 02:08:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14070567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Abiwim/pseuds/Abiwim
Summary: After a long day Lucas comes home to dinner prepared.





	You're a Terrible Cook

Lucas North took a long, deep steadying breath; smoke still wafting from the end of his pistol. FSB agent Alexi Urofski lay in front of him, bleeding from the wound in his arm.

Agent Ros Myers leaned over the bleeding man, “You be still or I will tell him to shoot you again!”

In the background sirens could be heard racing to their location.

“Lucas. Stand down,” Ros eyed the dark haired man, who was still standing stiffly, his gun pointed at the Russian.

Lucas took another breath, his shoulders falling forward.  “Ros, I have to get out of here.”

Harry Pierce arrived with the members of the team. He put a hand on the tall man’s shoulder, “Go back to the grid, file your report then go home.”

Lucas smiled weakly at his boss and turned to leave.

***

The low slung Lexus pulled into the parking spot reserved for the resident of unit # 3. Lucas swung his long legs from the vehicle and, elbows on knees, put his head in his hands. No matter how heinous the bad guys were, he always felt slightly nauseous after a mission. ‘Another stress of the job,’ he thought to himself with a sigh.

As soon as the lift opened on the 3rd floor he smelled something acrid. Wrinkling his nose, he sighed again. He unlocked the door, ugh! The smell was worse in his flat.

He ambled to the kitchen and leaned against the doorframe. A slow smile creased his face. Before him he saw Jennifer, the woman he loved most in the world.  He glanced at the pile of dishes in the sink and smiled wider. Pots and pans filled the vessel to the rim; scattered across the counter were various tools and implements.

He pushed himself away from the doorframe and ambled toward the stove. Gently he moved Jen’s long red hair to the side and placed a soft kiss to the back of her neck. The woman leaned back into his chest and purred.

“How did today go?”

Lucas just groaned and continued tending to kissing Jen’s neck, thoroughly and completely.

“You cooked…” he grinned. “Thank you my love, what have you made?”

Jen turned in his arms and pouted up at him. “What did I cook? You can’t tell?”

“Jen, my darling, I love you to the bottom of my soul, but you’re a terrible cook.”


End file.
